Living Life to it's Fullest (Apparently)
by Super Serial Ethereal
Summary: When you were forced to spend your young life only educated in the work of business and don't want to spend your entire life doing that one thing, what do you do? You start off in a library, of course. ABANDONED. Please let me know if you want to build off this idea, thank you very much.


_**A/U it's time. Let it commence.**_

 _ **HeartfeltAvens – Ten Faced.**_

 _ **Original – Ten Faced - Gumi (English Lyrics)**_

Lucy Heartfilia was a girl who ran away from her father's riches and was trying to make it for herself in the big bad world all alone. She had no idea what she was doing, and no idea of how she could do it. She just didn't want to have to rely on her father's money any more, and now, at the age of 18, she could do it. Although she herself had no money, she had high hopes of making it though, and maybe even finding some good friends too.

Right now, Lucy was walking in a street, wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, a striped shirt and a leather jacket. If she was going to walk into the world alone, she was going to do it looking like a badass. Even if she didn't have the basic knowledge of how to survive the world, she did know that looking and being innocent will not get you anywhere. (Life lesson, kids!)

She was on her way to an interview as a librarian, which would probably not get her a lot of money, but (hopefully) it was enough to pull through. After all, she saw what a lot of money could do to people, and she didn't want to become that way, not ever. And anyway, why not have a job where you work with what you're good at? Lucy certainly knew she was good at coding, writing and ordering through lists, albeit not as good as some, but good enough to get a job in it. Plus, it couldn't be that hard to be a librarian.

Lucy was nervous though, even though she knew that it was only one person interviewing her. It was her first interview, so it was natural to be nervous. But, for some reason, her nerves were not like butterflies but more brutal bomb like, and harder to push down to her gut. Her hands were knotted together, which slightly put off the whole bad ass look, and she was biting her lip worriedly. It didn't help her that everyone was looking at her as she walked by, since she hadn't had this much attention from anyone other than the servants that her dad employed when she was a child. So to be short, it was awkward and terrifying.

Once she turned the road, she heard shouting as loud as a dragon's roar, and her head instantly whipped around to look at where the noise was coming from. She spotted two people acting like children, bashing their heads together and fighting in the streets, close to what looked like a community centre, which didn't half surprise Lucy. As she came closer she saw that the people were boys that looked around her own age but acted like 6 year olds. She was just about to go and tell them to quit it when she saw a stern looking red head coming out of the community centre and heading straight for the two boys. Lucy stopped to look at what this girl would do, since it looked like she would not take anyone's crap. The girl's bright red hair (It was so red it looked like it came straight out of a hair dye, or an anime, it couldn't possibly be natural.) flew wildly even though there was barely any wind, and, before the boys could even react, the girl with scarlet hair had them on the ground groaning and muttering with one single swoop from her hand. She had punched the two of them at the same time with a force that seemed supernatural but was too realistic to be fake. It was wonderful, mystifying and, last but certainly not least, terrifying. Lucy saw that the girl was saying something but couldn't hear, though she didn't dare try to peak, but she had the faint idea that she was telling the boys to stop, since both of the boys were practically yelling sorry. One of them though, a heated boy with strange pink hair, tried to stand up again, his voice booming so loudly Lucy could hear every word of what he was saying.

"How about you take me on? Come on, let's fight!" He tried to get into a fighting stance but he was still a little paralyzed from the scarlet girl's first hit. Lucy's face was incredulous, how could this guy possible hope to take her on when he's still reeling from her single punch? She watched the red haired girl give the pink boy a dull look, and punched him again so that he was on the ground again, this time, unconscious.

The other boy just got up and muttered something, most likely another apology, and tried to walk back to the community centre but got pulled back from the scarlet girl and his body actions indicated that he was sighing. He and the red haired girl then lifted pink boy up and dragged him back inside the centre.

Lucy stayed there for a few minutes, reeling from what she just watched, and maybe waiting to see if something else was to come out of that place. When there looked like nothing else was going on, she walked a few steps onwards. She looked back at the centre though, with confusion in her eyes, but walked on soon after.

However, she didn't have to walk too far, since the library was just on the other side on the community centre.

 _ **Savant – starfish (Blanco Remix)**_

It was really quiet in the library. Lucy knew that, since it was a library, it had to be quiet, but it was seriously unnerving. She liked books, loved them in fact, has even considered making her own book one day, but today, all the books were just making her feel more claustrophobic.

She needed to breathe. The interview was already going terribly and it hadn't even started. Her 'bad ass' front had crumbled like a soggy cookie, and all that was left was a weak and barely able to construct words girl who desperately needed a job.

She stopped and thought to herself. It's going to be okay, she thought, pacing her breathes, it's going to be fine.

Lucy looked up, a new glimmer of slightly fading hope in her eyes, and walked straight to a room named the office, hoping that she was heading to the right place.

She stood right outside of it and breathed in deeply. This was it, a new beginning hopefully, and a chance to make friends.

She knocked first; the servants had taught the girl manners after all, and when she heard a muffled reply that only faintly sounded like come in, she began to open the door. She opened it slowly, still scared to death, but she did look in the room.

The 'office' was more like a young girl's bedroom; it had so many bookshelves that were practically the walls of the room, and every single one of them wall were filled to the brim with books, no gap at all. It was all very old-fashioned, and the wood was all oak, making the room have an antique feel to it, and Lucy was completely entranced by it. There was a desk at the front with the same wood as the bookshelves, and it had a small collection of heavy looking books on it too, but there was also a small bottle next to the books, though it looked like it was barely touched. A tiny sound enacted from that area, and Lucy saw a flicker of blue hair flop up then back down again. To Lucy, it sounded like a sniff, so she just stayed there for a little, wondering if this was what was really supposed to happen in an interview.

For 5 minutes, she waited. She watched the person behind the desk barely move apart from to sniff, which just spooked Lucy out. After Lucy thought that maybe, just maybe, this person either forgot or didn't know she had arrived, even though they were supposedly the one who told her to enter the damn room. So, Lucy decided she had to take control, even though that may have been her absolute fear for her first ever interview. Oh well.

She took in another breath, this one a little quieter than before, and moved forward, making her footsteps more emphasised in the hope to get the person's attention. "Hi, I'm Lucy!" She said, cheerily, hoping that none of her nerves will seep into her voice.

The blue haired person jumped a little, and they closed their book in was kept out of her eyes instantly. When they looked up, Lucy could see that she was a petite girl, with short, light and choppy blue hair around her face that was held up by a bright orange headband. Her eyes were big and round, though with dark circles directly under them both, that showed that she didn't spend enough time sleeping and probably more time reading. The girl stood up to shake Lucy's hand, giving Lucy the time to see how small this girl was.

Was she meant to be here? Did this girl run this library? How old was this girl?!

Instead of all her emotions showing on her face, Lucy still had her mask of complete confidence on, which was really quite helpful right now.

"Oh hello, I apologize if I came off as rude by not noticing you there, my name is Levy." The blue haired girl had rushed. She spoke very well and politely, but that could be from all the books she must have read.

"It's no problem. I'm sorry, but I was looking to get an interview here today?" Lucy asked, hoping that the girl, sorry, Levy, would tell her that she had found the wrong room and that she would hopefully lead her to the correct room. Unfortunately, that did not happen.

"Ah yes, so sorry, I wasn't expecting you until," She looked at a clock that ticked quietly on one of her bookshelves. "Oh, now." Her eyebrows went up a little in surprise, but Levy quickly stopped her surprise when her face changed into slight disappointment, and it gave Lucy the idea that this had happened before.

Lucy sat down at the desk, still slightly hoping that this was all a hoax. When Levy sat down, Lucy saw that she hadn't picked up a notebook to write in, after all this was an interview. Would she even look at Lucy's CV? Lucy kind of hoped she wouldn't.

"So, to begin with, what is your name?" Levy said earnestly. It only shocked Lucy a little, since this girl had just been staring into a book for probably most of the day.

"My name is Lucy." Lucy replied, purposely not mentioning her last name in case Levy knew what it meant at all. She didn't want that kind of recognition, not now and definitely not later.

"Okay, hello Lucy." The blue haired girl smiled when greeting her formally, and Lucy couldn't help but smile back, even though her thoughts and feelings were churning in her stomach like clothes in a washing machine.

"Now Lucy, I have a very important question for you, and it must be answered in your own opinion and not using a sentence a television character or novel character has used before." Levy's eyes were gleaming and Lucy realised that Levy was really smart. Levy had been able to tell that this was Lucy's first interview and that Lucy was going to try to make her speech extremely cliché for her own interview. She must have taken notice when Lucy was wondering why Levy wasn't looking at a notebook.

Suddenly, it didn't matter if Levy was extremely young, her mind made up for it. Lucy now saw Levy in a completely different light, and started trying to remember what she saw the girl reading.

It was difficult, but Lucy could remember that it wasn't in English. There were ancient hieroglyphics on the paper mixed in with another language that Lucy couldn't indentify that were scribbled into the book with the writing bunched together by the small handwriting.

This girl had read that, practically flipping through the book like Lucy would her own novels.

 _She's insanely smart._

 _ **Feint – Snake Eyes (feat. CoMa) [Monstercat Release]**_

The interview went surprisingly well, even though Lucy knew about the same size of a peanut of what you were supposed to do. She was pretty sure that what Levy did was less like an actual interview and more like two friends reuniting after a while. It was hard to tell what was meant to happen and what never should've happened at all. It was all very confusing.

Unlike the TV series or Lucy's novels, Lucy learnt about Levy as well as Levy learning about Lucy during the interview. It turned out that Levy was actually the same age as her, and that they both had a great interest for reading and writing, though Levy thought herself more an editor than author. Levy didn't, believe it or not, spend all her time in her library, though rarely left. At first, Lucy had thought of this as just a simple over exaggeration, but when she thought back to how the two met, she nodded her head with such a great force it swished her hair back and forth. Thankfully, Levy only laughed.

Levy had a nice laugh too. It was a quiet sound, but it was there. It was a little short and high pitched, a little like her you could say, but it was definitely adorable, which Lucy thought that made her laugh the embodiment of Levy herself. Short, high pitched and adorable to hell, who wouldn't say that the laugh was Levy in a nutshell?

After only a little while, Lucy quickly forgot about trying to be professional, and started slouching in her chair. Only slightly, since she was born with every day lessons on keeping a good posture, but it definitely showed that Lucy was more relaxed than before, and the feeling was reciprocated by Levy too. It was no longer a simple interview, but more like two long distance friends reuniting over a cup of coffee. Lucy didn't know how it happened, but she was happy it did. It felt a lot better than it did when she walked in.

The best part though, was, of course, actually getting the job.

And maybe getting her first real friend, too.

 _ **[Drumstep] – Rogue – Dreams (Feat. Laura Brehm) [Monstercat EP Release]**_

Lucy had just finished another one of her shifts, and had put the books that she had been previously stacking into a book cart, ready to put away when she or someone else came along.

You would've thought that it wouldn't be too tiring working in a library for a few hours with the quiet that casually ensues with being there. But actually, the books were pretty heavy, and Lucy didn't have muscles before she started working there. Now, her arms ached every time she got to her new apartment and she would be too tired to get up if she sat on her bed. There were some bulgy books in that library, somehow even in the little kids' section, and the kids seemed to like those ones the most.

It made Lucy happy though, being there. Putting away books may be physically straining, but it was emotionally rewarding doing something that didn't require being a completely different person. It let her be herself and she got to be better friends with Levy as each shift went on. Lucy didn't even feel the invisible barrier that barely circled around the two girls. However, at some point in their time together, Lucy did feel it go up a little bit sometimes, when Levy looked like she was going to say something to Lucy but stopped herself. It was a little bit strange, but since it rarely happened, Lucy forgot to mention it and, really, she wasn't all that fussed. So it was great working in the library.

Her little apartment wasn't so bad either. In fact, it was rather cosy, and it didn't cost her as much as she expected, so she could buy herself little luxuries now and again. The apartment had a little fireplace, so sometimes she bought herself marshmallows and toasted them over it, which made the room all the more cosy. Lucy also liked the apartment for it being so small, and not gapingly large and so without people to bring it to life. All in all, she got a pretty good deal.

Though sometimes she did wonder what it would be like back at the mansion. Those were dark times. She didn't want to go back, but felt herself wondering, and sometimes feeling like she was back there, doddled up in crispy dresses and corsets that always felt like they were strangling her. Back then, it felt like she didn't live in the 21st century, but more like she was back to the Tudor times. She wasn't allowed to make choices of her own either, which made her life more relatable to those who really did live back then.

After these thought, she would always shiver, feeling the ghost of her past walk over her, and immediately rush to do something completely different to sidetrack her away from the thoughts.

 _ **...this doesn't deserve to have a song...**_

It was an early Saturday afternoon, and Lucy was walking to work. She was very happy today, like any other since she started her job, and was practically jumping every way of the step. She had her headphones in, so she was humming to some of the songs on the way, when she looked to the other side of the road from the library. She spotted the flame haired girl looking down, and Lucy was tempted to ask her what was wrong; so instead of standing there, she did it.

In a matter of seconds, Lucy had her headphones wrung around her neck and was walking towards the girl, who looked fearsome even when sad. She breathed in, and asked the question.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

The girl turned around and looked at Lucy, who could instantly see that this was no girl, but a scary, death defying woman who looked like she could kill in an instant. As she turned to look at Lucy, her hair flew like wild fire, blazing across her face to make her seem unrealistic, imaginary.

Lucy gulped, but continued. This shouldn't sway her. "Are you okay?"

 _ **So, at first I was thinking that I was going to make a really long one-shot, updating it every few days. But, since I am quite impatient, I got bored and decided to upload it anyway. I hope it's good enough for you.**_


End file.
